


Vacations Are Always Horrible - Hisogon

by Medli_ng



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: It takes a while for Hisoka to become obsessive, Kidnapping, M/M, Maybe some rape, No Chimera Ant Arc, if i can do it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medli_ng/pseuds/Medli_ng
Summary: Hisoka destroys multiple cities when he gets bored, but no one has identified him as the killer. Gon and Killua meet a girl around their age named Alice as they try to train to enter the game. This is where the story starts, and when it goes downhill. Also, Hisoka soon finds out that he wants Gon, and you know what that means! Kidnapping!





	1. I ran away

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I don’t like the Chimera Ant Arc, so I am just going to say that the queen ant died and never gave birth to any ant at all as she died. So the Chimera Ants are dead forever, and this story takes place right after Gon and Killua have been turned away by Tsezgara. (I think that is how you spell his name.)

     Hisoka sat on a rock and tilted his head back, letting the light rain pelt his face. It felt so relieving after the heat wave that so randomly appeared out of nowhere. He took this time to think about his little fruits, as always.

      _What should I do, now that I am bored again?_ Hisoka boredly sighed.  _Having to wait so long is so_ hard _. Why can’t my fruits ripen immediately?_ Hisoka brought his mind back to the world, and he got up from the rock and headed for the city close by.

      _Ahh, but being impatient led me to have Kuroro lose his Nen. Oh, how good his Nen felt~_ Hisoka moaned in pleasure at the memory. He sped up his pace, wishing to do  _something_ to relieve his boredom.

      _Maybe..._ _Yes, that seems all right to do. Maybe I’ll even meet some more fruits along the way~_ Hisoka broke into a light jog, bloodlust and pleasure coating his aura. Thoughts of screams and blood filled Hisoka’s mind, and he allowed himself this moment of pleasure before he picked out a card.

     “Hmm. Interesting~ I guess I won’t find a fruit today,” Hisoka muttered, almost pouting in a twisted way. He flung the card behind him and started to rid any escape routes to zero. The card stuck to the ground like a blade, revealing the card he picked to be an Ace of Spades.

     While Hisoka tried to please his bloodlust, Gon and Killua headed back to their temporary living space with frustration being the most prominent feeling on both of thier minds. “Ahh!” Gon yells in frustration. “I just want to find Ging!”

     Killua perks up and notices a crowd of people surrounding something in the center. Feeling curious, Killua changes his path and instead heads for the crowd, with Gon immediately joining him at his side. They both work their way to the center, pushing sometimes if people don’t get the message that they want to see, and they find themselves staring at something unworldly.

     The sidewalk has a hole in it, and that hole is full of colors that you just couldn’t describe without using emotions. Some of those colors reminded you of hot chocolate on a cold winter night, with warm, fluffy blankets wrapped around you. Others would remind you of embarrassment, and you would recall a memory of, say, having peanut butter in your hair on picture day.

     The colors in the hole you wouldn’t be able to describe how they  _look_ , just how they make you  _feel_. Killua and Gon were hit with a wave of emotions that conflicted each other, so Gon would be crying about dead puppies while also laughing at something hilarious he remembered when he was smaller. Killua internally reacted, while on the outside he would attempt to look elsewhere.

     “Gon, try to look away,” Killua commanded, trying to get Gon to do it so that Gon could get him not to gaze in it any longer. But he never had to say that, since someone about their height burst through the crowd on the opposite side of the hole, creating such a ruckus that Killua managed to look away and meet their eyes. Blue eyes, lighter than his, gazed right back.

     Then she broke eye contact with Killua, ignoring everyone else to focus on the bigger picture. A small, black ball of...  _something_ emerged from her right hand, alerting Killua that she is a Nen user. The use of Gyo, though, revealed different results than what he expected.

     The ball wasn’t made of Nen, at all. But Killua, for all his knowledge and logical intelligence, came up with no conclusion as to what the ball was made of. The ball didn’t wait, the impatient thing it is, and flattened out to spread across the hole. After covering the entire hole, the black material shrank, showing nothing but regular concrete underneath.

     Wide eyed, the crowd watched with bated breath as the hole had been removed from the floor, and the girl stood up, dusting off her hands. “I always forget to close it behind me,” she whined, and then, louder this time, said, “Okay, is everyone okay? No one got hurt?”

     A whimper on the ground replied to her question, and Killua quickly kneeled down to try and help Gon. Gon took the fetus position, curling up on his side, and sobs broke out every now and then. Killua didn’t comprehend those noises, since the hole was giving him mixed signals inside his brain.

     “Gon! Get up!” Killua wiped away the tears threatening to spill. “Gon!” The little girl rushed over to Gon’s side, giving the briefest of touches with her left hand onto Gon’s right elbow.

     Blue fire emerged and ignited where she touched, and Killua used all of the methods possible to put out the fire, yelling, “What did you do?! Gon, your arm is on fire!”

     Despite Killua’s best efforts, the fire spread quickly and enveloped Gon’s entire body, a darker flame near Gon’s head. The girl waved her left hand over Gon, and the flames extinguished. Only the flames on the head remained, but that didn’t console Killua one bit. “What are you doing?!” Killua shouted, his words dripping with concern for Gon. “There are still flames burning on Gon’s head!”

     The girl pointed at the flames with her right index finger, stating, “The flames there are darker than the others.”

     “So?!”

     “So there is something wrong with Gon’s head that would concern me.”

     “Of course there should be something wrong there, since there are flames eating away at him!”

     The girl cocked her head. “These flames are not eating away at him. They were designed to find and take care of any injuries made by the hole from earlier.”

     Killua calmed himself down, but was still wary of the flames. “How can you do that with flames made of something other than Nen.”

     Her face morphed into one of puzzlement. She sat on her legs, her white dress straps fluttering in the wind, and asked, “What is Nen?” Killua gaped, disbelief etched into every part of his body at this point.

     The flames lightened in color, changing from dark blue to the same blue as the girl’s eyes, and then the girl waved her hand over the flames to extinguish them. “You don’t know what Nen is?” She shook her head, quite oblivious to the concept.

     Gon’s eyelids fluttered open, a headache forming. He groaned, gaining Killua’s full attention as well as the girl’s. “Gon, are you okay?” Killua asked, experiencing a flood of relief washing over his body.

     At this, Gon sat up in the blink of an eye, running his hands through his pockets rapidly. Killua blinked blankly, feeling out of place as Gon rifled through his stuff. “What are you looking for?” the girl asked, staying despite not knowing Gon and Killua. Everyone else had already left, overlooking Gon’s predicament with relative ease.

     Gon answered, “I forgot my lunch!” Killua face palmed, knowing exactly what had happened, while the girl worried alongside Gon. “I don’t know where I could have placed it! I never forget to leave my lunch, ever!”

     Killua cleared his throat. “We already ate lunch.” Gon stopped where he was, and then faced Killua while laughing nervously.

     “I did?” Gon scratched the right side of his face while laughing. Killua started yelling at Gon, and the girl hung back, just watching.

     “Okay, I got it Killua!” Gon raised his hands in surrender, and Killua backed off, sighing.

     “Seriously, you are such a pain sometimes.” That was when Killua remembered the girl and said, “Oh, you’re still here.”

     Ignoring Killua, whom got ticked off, the girl turned to Gon and asked, “I had to use minimum power for that, so are there any side effects, pain, nausea, a headache?”

     Gon said, “Now that you say that, I do have a headache.” The girl rummaged through her brown purse/bag, the ones that have those really long shoulder straps so you can have the strap over the opposite shoulder, and pulled out some medication. She closely examined Gon’s figure before handing Gon some tablets.

     “These should help with the pain.” Gon skiled and thanked her, to which she ducked her head down. “...” She stayed silent, and something about the dirt covering her arms and legs, the tears in her plain white dress, the small scratches and misheveled hair just gave Killua a weird sensation.

     “Hey,” Killua said. The girl looked up at him, eyes shining with just a tiny hint of tears, and Killua felt awkward at seeing her so vulnerable. So instead of asking her where she came from, he said, “You remind me of Leorio.”

     She blinked the tears away, and softly smiled, saying, “Oh, you think so? What is he like?”

     Killua proceded to tell her about Leorio, how he wanted to become a doctor, what his personality is like, and just talking about Leorio in general. “Ahh, I see how I could remind you of Leorio.”

     Gon, sitting back to let them talk, joined the conversation. “How did you know those tablets would help?” The girl opened her mouth to speak, but Killua brushed her aside to talk.

     “You ate the tablets without water first?!” Gon blinked, then looked away out of embarrassment. Killua placed a hand on his forehead, clearly hurting mentally because of Gon.

     “Are you okay?” The question from the little girl brought Killua back.

     “Yeah, Gon is just giving me a headache.” Less than a second later, the girl was dropping a pill onto Killua’s palm. He didn’t even feel her grab his arm and open his hand, which is what brought fear back.

     “This should help. If it doesn’t hurt right now, then keep it until you have another headache.” Killua nodded absentmindedly while the girl skipped over to Gon and spoke rapidly with him.

     “Wow, so that is how you got to know all that medical stuff?!” Killua started, then realized he had spaced out for a minute and had missed part of the conversation. “You’re so cool-...” Gon stopped talking and seemed to step back a minute to think.

     Steam floated out of Gon’s ears, and he turned his torso to look at the girl, scratching the left side of his face and laughing shyly, saying, “I don’t know your name.” The girl blinked a few times, and then laughed.

     “ _That_ is what you thought hard about?” She laughed harder and breathed deeply to stop. “It’s... Alice!” Killua sweatdropped, thinking, _Who needs to think to remember their own name?_

     “Wow, that’s such a nice name!” Gon exclaimed, energetic as usual. “Hey, why don’t you come stay with us? I would really like you to stay.”

     “I don’t know,” Alice said doubtfully, staring off into the distance. Like she was searching for something.

     “Please?” Gon pleaded, almost going on his knees to beg. He started to use his puppy eyes, and Alice placed a finger on her chin, lost in thought.

     “I don’t see how this could harm me...” Gon looked up at her, hope filling his eyes, and Killua leaned on one leg, the feeling in his legs numbing. “You know what, fine. I’ll come.”

     Gon cheered, and that was when she added, “But I have to leave soon, so don’t get your hopes up. ‘Kay?” Gon nodded enthusiastically, almost dragging Killua and Alice to where they were staying. He made small talk with Alice, and Killua stared off into space.

     Before Gon, Killua, and Alice made it to their home for the night, Hisoka was walking away from what used to be a city. Blood pooled on the ground, the buildings were relatively intact, and the roads were cracked but otherwise unharmed. But the once living were now corpses, slits carved in their heads or chests.

     Hisoka’s clothes weren’t even stained, and he held up a joker card for all that are alive to see. He let it drift to the ground before leaving this city for good. The card on the floor was the Jester. “I should go play that game, now that the remaining Troupe is going to play,” Hisoka said to himself, feeling absolutely delightful.

     “I can’t wait~”


	2. My new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice watcheds Gon and Killua train and checks out their living space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unless I change my mind, Hisoka does not appear in this. Also, when he appears in Greed Island, his name will not be Kuroro, and he will not work with the phantom troupe at all. K? K.

     A door unlocked and creaked open, revealing Gon and Killua’s living space. Alice roamed about, checking out all the rooms and the kitchen, but there was no living room or TV. “Wait, there are only two rooms,” Alice pointed out. Gon and Killua shared a look behind Alice.

     Gon volunteered. “You can stay in my room. You can sleep on the bed, I’ll figure out where to sleep.” But before Gon or Alice could do anything, Killua stepped in front of the two.

     “Hold on. Gon shouldn’t have to give up his room because of you,” Killua reasoned, disliking the idea of Gon sleeping on the hard floor. Alice nodded in agreement.

     “But I want to let her sleep comfortably.” Gon stood his ground, determination gleaming in his eyes. Killua wouldn’t back down, just as determined. Alice positioned herself between the two, surprising them for a moment.

     “I can stay in Gon’s room, but not on his bed. I will figure out a way to sleep once you sleep. Don’t make it a big deal. Now, do you have any money on you, because I need new clothing.” With that, Alice ended the arguement.

     Gon dug into his pockets, searching for his bag of money, and then pulled it out. The bag was very light, so Gon opened up the bag and then blushed. “Umm... Killua?”

     Killua held up a finger to Gon’s mouth, quieting him. “Not another word,” Killua muttered, and then he slowly brought his finger back down to himself. “Here you go,” Killua said, lifting up his own bag of money.

     Alice accepted the bag, cheering “Thank you!” before leaving. After the door shut, Gon and Killua entered their own rooms to start training.

     “...Killua?” Killua halted in entering his room, and faced Gon. “I don’t know what I should train on.” Killua sighed deeply, and closed the door so he could help Gon.

     “So, what kind of power do you want?” Gon placed a hand on his chin, and steam floated out of his ears. “You don’t even know what power you want?!”

     “It’s so hard!” Gon yelled, falling onto his back in frustration. “I don’t know what power would be best for me.”

     Killua, resigned to help Gon, wouldn’t end it here. “You are an Enhancer, right?” It wasn’t really a question, more of a statement. Gon nodded in agreement.

     “Then your power is to enhance things. What do you want to enhance?” Gon thought a little longer, and steam came out again. Killua shouted, “Seriously?!”

     Gon got up from his back, and said, “I’ll figure it out. You go train. After all, we only got a week.” Killua eyed him with a look Gon couldn’t decipher, and then entered his room.

     Gon opened the door to his room and collapsed on his bed, attempting to find a power he would want. Nothing came to mind, and Gon’s brain kept running into dead ends. By the time Alice came back, she had been gone for 3 hours, Gon still had nothing.

     Killua, at this point, could already turn his Nen into electricity, and he smirked when he heard Gon’s brain crash again. “Gon, I’m not going to stay by your side, so you should figure out a power soon, or I’ll leave you behind!” Killua said to himself, his eyes shining from the light given off by his electricity.

     The doorbell rang throughout the entire house, and Gon yelled “I got it!” before madly sprinting for the door. As swift as he could, Gon unlocked the door and, without even checking who it could be, swung the door open excitedly. Behind the door, Alice widely grinned at Gon, in a completely new outfit.

     Her hair, which reached the very end of her back when untied, was tied up in a bun with roses and green leaves encircling it. The two long strips of hair that framed her face and ran past her shoulders were now wrapped in gold, and her dress changed from plain white to an emerald green dress. The dress had red bow ties all around the waistline, and in the middle of her chest there was a blue bow. The dress ended at her ankles, and if she lifted her dress up, there would be black leggings underneath, along with some red high heels. Her hands wore white, sparkly gloves to match her appearance, and she was breathtakingly beautiful.

     “Well, what do you think?” she asked, completely pleased with herself. Alice lifted up her new purse, which had one of those long straps and was a bright yellow. “Don’t I look much better than that filthy little urchin you saw a while ago?”

     Gon enthusiastically nodded, momentarily forgetting hus earlier dilemma. “Yeah! You look absolutely amazing like that!” Alice smiled warmly, thanking Gon for complimenting her. He couldn’t help but beam as he guided her to his room.

     “Sorry it isn’t as pretty as you, but I like it!” Gon said, cleaning up some clothes he forgot were laying on the dresser, and Alice looked around, muttering some incomprehensible words. “I don’t know where you would be able to sleep, but did you get pajamas?”

     Alice snapped her fingers, saying, “That is what I forgot!” She straightened herself out, and then turned to Gon to say, “I’m going to go into Killua’s room, but would he be mad if I entered while he is training?”

     That sentence reminded Gon of his current problem, and he replied, “I don’t think so, but you should knock first, just in case.” Alice thanked Gon and closed the door behind her, leaving Gon to solve his problem. Alice strode over to Killua’s room with dignity, and knocked three consecutive times.

     “Come in!” was all Alice heard before she entered, and her eyes were lit up by the dancing light of electricity. “Oh, you’re back- Woah,” Killua said, caught off guard by Alice’s appearance and thus the electricity went out. “Did you spend all of my money on that?!”

     Alice raised her hands up in surrender. “No, of course not! I only spent about... 1/4 of your money on the entire outfit, I swear!” Killua grabbed the money right out of her left hand and counted all of the money.

     Killua sighed, and then said, “Thank you for returning the money. Now leave.” Alice curtseyed, and then closed the door softly. She would have slid down to the floor with shaky knees if she had been more faint of heart, but she pulled herself together tightly and hurried over to Gon’s comforting presence.

     When he heard the door creak, Gon looked up to see Alice closing the door before sitting down on the bed. “Well, how far along are you? With your training?” Alice asked, not knowing that Gon had a lot of trouble.

     “Not so good,” Gon honestly said, giving in to admit that he had a lot more trouble.

     Alice, worried, asked, “Why is that? Is it because you have a pain, or because you don’t know what to train on?” 

     “The latter. I just can’t find out what power I want.” Gon defeatedly sighed and layed down on his back. Alice’s eyes widened.

     “Wait, are you a nymph?” That question was completely out of the blue, and if Gon was standing up he would have tripped over nothing.

     “Are you kidding? I am most definitely human!” Gon stared at her incredulously, and Alice stared right back, just as surprised.

     “You’re telling me that Nozo- I mean, humans have powers?” Alice stuttered over her words, having been completely thrown off by Gon’s answer.

     Gon nodded. “Yeah, it is called Nen.” Alice traveled back to what Killua said when they first met, and it made so much more sense to her now.

     “So that is why Killua asked me if it was made of Nen!” Alice said, understanding much more of this universe now. “Wait, so you are practicing your abilities?”

     Gon said, “Yeah, but I don’t know what power I want. I am an Enhancer, which means I can enhance things like strength and speed.”

     Alice interrupted what else Gon was going to say with her own inspiration for him. “Oh, so you could also enhance Nen?” Gon just gawked at her by this point, eyes big and round. “Well, I know nothing of Nen, but if it is like anything I know of back home, you could just enhance the amount of power in your fist to make it more powerful, right?”

     Gon sat up, finally, and was blank for a minute. Then he looked down upon his fist and used Ren. His Nen exploded around him, cracking the bed and catching Alice off guard, but Gon focused completely upon his Nen and his fist.  _”Oh, so you could also enhance Nen?”_

 _Can I?_ Gon focused purely on enhancing his Nen into his fist, but it didn’t work. “I don’t think I can enhance my Nen.”

     Confused by Gon’s disappointed face, Alice said, “Why are you sad? I mean, you were doing great!” Gon stopped focusing to listen to Alice. After all, she had some good ideas. Better than his, anyway.

     “What do you mean by that? I couldn’t enhance the Nen in my fist, it was the same the whole way through,” Gon questioned, lowering his arm so it wouldn’t hurt anymore.

     Alice shook her head in disappointment. “I know nothing about Nen and even I could see it! Your Nen was flowing to your fist, but then the rest of your body just soaked the excess power back up. You need to cut off the flow of Nen back to your body, and increase the flow of Nen toward your fist.”

     Gon, inspired by Alice’s words, got back to focusing. But this time, instead of just enhancing the Nen, he used Zetsu on the rest of his body and decreased the Nen surrounding his body. Then he increased the Nen around his fist and watched with awe as the Nen got more denser and powerful.

     Of course, he accidently let hs focus drop for awe and the Nen exploded around his fist. Gon fell to the ground, shock being the cause instead of damage. Alice cried, “Are you okay?”

     Gon being Gon, he raised his left hand and made it a thumbs up, showing that he was fine. “I’ve gone through worse,” he said, dusting himself off as he stood. “Anyways, I still have to practice!” Gon resumed training with Alice silently watching from the background.

      _I could get used to this. If I have the time._ Eyeing the ceiling, her bright blue eyes brimmed with some sort of emotion. What kind of emotion, no one could tell you. For no one would be able to break her facade to read into it.

     Stretching her right arm to its full length, Alice attempted to reach for the remote controller just out of her reach. Her fingertips managed to brush the remote, but otherwise made no further progress in grabbing it. She rolled her eyes, and her right hand pulled at an invisible string. The remote flew to her palm, and she caught it once it was within range.

     “Whew!” she breathed out, massaging her arm to lessen the strain she felt. A button was pressed, and the TV turned on in the room. It was one of those really small, box like ones, that sort of looked like computers in a way. She breezed through the channels, and an image caught her eye. She stopped, and went back a few channels.

     It was the news channel that she finally chose. The news caster was speaking in another dialect, and Alice’s eyes narrowed in concentration. The TV glitched a few times, and then the news caster spoke in Japanese. (Just so you know, all the English you read is just the Japanese translated.)

     “...become a ghost town,” the news caster said, a hint of some form of sadness sprinkled over her words. “Bodies littered the town, and not a single one survived. All of them have a tiny, yet fatal wound, not even brutally murdered. A swift death for all, with minimal damage as well.”

     Gon paused in his training to focus on what the caster was implying. “We have footage taken from someone walking through the city.” It cut from the caster’s face to let people view the video. There was talking in the background, but no one payed attention to the shocked voice as their brains tried to process what they were seeing while not throwing up.

     The bodies at this point had been picked off of by hungry dogs and vultures who happened to be in the area. Some corpses had been picked clean, and only bones remained to leave a mark upon multiple souls. Alice had been unshaken, since she had seen worse, yet Gon’s life was uprooted little by little. This was just the beginning, for Alice and Gon were going to be sucked into a massive scheme of someone’s.

     Meanwhile, Hisoka enjoyed the show that was the dead city he had recently been to. In fact, he was the last one to enter while the city was vibrant and cheerful and leave alive. Hisoka was someone not to mess with. He closed his eyes, vividly remembering those rookie hunters who had been in the area and had tried to fight him, but they had been in vain.

      _Oh, that look one of them had given me~_ Hisoka moaned out loud as he relived that moment where one of those hunters attacked with determination, only for the life to be drained out of their eyes.  _How good it felt, to watch their strength and courage fail them~_

     A grunt escaped his mouth as  _something_ got too  _excited_. Wiping the blood off of his hands had been hard, not because the blood itself had been hard to wash off, but because he had not wanted to wash it off. But if he hadn’t, then he wouldn’t be allowed inside any country, city, or countryside. Then it would have been much harder to find what he wanted.

     Licking his lips in anticipation, Hisoka walked away from the murders he had commited recently. Not a single emotion of guilt or regret even fluttered or sparked in the ocean that is Hisoka. Only pleasure and disappointment.  _If only I had saved that Hunter for last, I wouldn’t feel this way. Great, now I’m starting to doubt the actions I had taken. I can’t change them, so there is no point in thinking about the past._

Rustling got Hisoka to look in that direction, but only because he knew there was someone about to walk into the same clearing he is in. Sure enough, a few seconds later some lady stumbles into the clearing with a camera ready. “Shoot, I lost my group!” she whined, causing Hisoka to wince at her high pitched voice.

      _I should just kill her right now._ Giving in to his desires, per the norm, he flicked a card in her direction and she fell to the ground, motionless. “She didn’t even get to look in my direction.” Now it was Hisoka’s turn to complain, wishing to have something to kill his boredom. After all, only entertainment can be his card to use against the ever growing boredom that burrows its way into his life.

     “Now, what to do,” Hisoka said to himself, pondering over what actions he should take. “I don’t want to kill another city again, otherwise there won’t be anymore cities left to kill. Actually, I haven’t tried that game yet. Maybe I will find some more fruits to ripen~”

     Having been inspired by his own self, Hisoka left for his own little house. An aura of umasked bloodlust poured out of him, scaring off any wildlife and humans that hung around at the wrong time. Hunched over and grinning madly, Hisoka felt his urge rising, not knowing and not caring why it happened so soon.

     “Maybe I will kill a few hundred before I play~”


	3. The Decision That Ruined My Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our main characters minus Hisoka are going to the little audition place where Tsezgerra will pick if they are worthy to become a player in Greed Island. (Which they will be, obviously.) Hisoka wrecks another city and swims just a little deeper into the emotions that make up himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a horrible summary. If you skipped straight to the notes, don’t read it, you’ll soon find out what will happen in the chapter. K? Glad to know that you agree.

     “Hurry up, or we’ll be late!” Rain splattered onto the faces of our main characters as they run to their future. Or the place where they try out to play Greed Island. “Hurry!” A thin, childish voice called out as the three continued to dash as fast as their legs would allow.

     Well, except for one, but that is because they don’t want to leave the others behind! So stop being so judgemental. It hurts!

     Gon and Killua had no time to even put on a poncho or something to defend against the unrelenting raindrops, however Alice had found the time to tie her hair up in that bun from yesterday and even went as far as to put on the same outfit as yesterday along with some lipstick and eye shadow. Her poncho was a murky brown, like mud, and she huddled under an umbrella as she ran. Light flashed from the sky for an instant, the children able to see the lightning fork, with the thunder booming 5 seconds afterward.

     “Hmm... Usually if you count the seconds the thunder takes to boom after lightning strikes, it will tell you how far away the lightning struck in miles, but since we are running so fast, how would we be able to tell?” Alice wondered out loud, not even breaking into a sweat as she ran. Killua gave her a look of disbelief, the look saying “We are literally about to run late for a once in a life chance and you are talking about how to identify how far away lightning is?!” while Gon actually pondered upon this question.

     “...I don’t know.” Gon whined, clearly lacking the intelligence needed for this question, yet his intelligence will somehow increase in battle. By the time they had reached the building they were supposed to be at, Killua and Gon were soaked to the bone and panting heavily, not used to running that fast for so long. Alice, on the other hand, pranced through the front door as if they took a stroll through the park or something.

     “Why is Alice so...” Killua struggled to find the right word to fit his anger, building his anger up to a higher level than before.

     “Infuriating?” Gon suggested, hoping that Killua wouldn’t turn on him in a fit of anger. Killua, thankfully, agreed whole-heartedly with that word and stomped his left foot in frustration and infuriation by Alice’s actions. Alice beckoned Gon and Killua to a seat, and the two boys positioned themselves so that Gon was on Alice’s immediate left and Killua was at Gon’s immediate left.

     “Isn’t this so exciting for you guys?!” Alice asked, her legs kicking the air in unrestrained excitement. Killua leaned to his left, wishing to be as far away from her as possible, yet he wanted to be placed by Gon. So he patiently seated through Alice’s wonder filled conversation with Gon, wanting to be the one Gon would talk to but not wanting to interrupt at the same time.

     Silence fell upon the group gathered as Tsezgerra stepped up to the center of the stage with his hands behind his back military style. Alice’s body shook with joy coursing through her veins, and Gon leaned in, his eyes reflecting the fact that he was just as excited as Alice was. Killua would never admit it, but he also leaned in just a fracting of a centimeter, also loving this moment.

     Tsezgerra cleared his throat and began speaking. “Now then, we will now hold the auditions to determine who will play Greed Island. Go through that door to try out to play.” With that, Tsezgerra concluded his tiny speech by walking off to his right.

     Some of the people there immediately got up and entered, and most of the others hesitated while getting up before lining up at the wall. Alice and Gon sat there waiting, while Killua was in a dilemma.  _Should I go in line, or stay here? Which one is the right choice?_ Alice noted how stressed out Killua was, and got up to place a hand gently onto his shoulder, comforting him.

     Killua never needed to look up, but he did anyways to meet her eyes. They were brimmed with worry and concern. “Killua, are you stressing out too much?” Against his own will, Killua nodded glumly. “Don’t worry, we already got it figured out.”

     Killua let go of his anger at her previous antics to latch onto surprise. Alice had caught him off guard eith that statement. “We already decided earlier on that we would stay seated until we were the only ones left, but we never told you because we wanted you to make your own choice without having it tilted to one side because of our opinion. But seeing you like that was a little heart breaking, so I just wanted you to know.”

     Alice pulled her hand away and seated herself once more. Killua weighed all the options, and then picked the option of just rolling with it. So Killus rested the back of his head onto his hands, and the trio just... relaxed themselves. The fodder had all gone by now, and there were only a handful of people left, aside from Gon, Killua and Alice.

     Standing up, Killua said, “I’m going.” He traveled to the entry way, listening to the “Good luck!” and “You better make it!” yelled behind him. The man there stated, “Oh, your Killua, right?” Once Killua nodded, the man picked up a pen and drew a line across something, probably Killua’s name. “Ok, just go over to that room right there.”

     “Thank you,” had been given as a second thought from Killua as he entered the room Tsezgerra was in. Killua stopped once he was a couple feet away from Tsezgerra, and Tsezgerra raised an eyebrow. “It’s you.”

     Killua sighed in agitation, and waved his hand saying, “Just hurry up and get along with it, will ya?” Tsezgerra’s eyebrow twitched a little at the disrespect, and Killua smirked knowingly.

     “Very well. Show me how much you have progressed in this last week,” Tsezgerra said, his tone mocking. Killua frowned, feeling looked down upon, and the feeling is not pleasant. Killua lifted his two hands up and hovered hus index fingers close to each other but not touching.

     Electricity flashed and crackled between his fingers, and Killua extended it between his hands, showing off his power. Tsezgerra had been moved by this, his entire perspective of Killua changed in an instant. His eyes were wide as Killua finished, walking over to the room he knew the chosen people had gone to.

     Before he could leave, Tsezgerra asked, “How can you turn Nen into electicity at such a young age?” Killua turned around to see Tsezgerra had taken the position of someone in tremendous shock. Smirking, Killua chose to ignore Tsezgerra and entered the room without a second thought.

     Hisoka had entered the game a while ago, and he sat on a field of mossy green grass. It was more of a plain, but Hisoka didn’t really care. He relaxed on it, still aware of his surroundings, yet more carefree than he usually would be in a new environment where there could possibly be new fruits awaiting.

     Partly because he let out on a city not too far from here. Hisoka didn’t manage to wash away all of the blood, which was fine by him, so specks of blood were splayed out on both of his hands. Yet that wasn’t the only reason why he felt so  _good_ today.

     No, today Hisoka had felt a unfamiliar feeling, a sensation he never experienced. Some kind of warmth had spread throughout his body every time he had thought of Gon lifting his fists up into a fighting stance in the Heaven’s Arena. It was pleasing, and yet confusing at the same time.

     Shuffling his cards, Hisoka pulled one out and stared at the joker card in the deck. “Guess this day will be perfect~” Hisoka purred in that silky voice of his. He put the card back and began shuffling again out of habit. Usually he was patient, yet today he was fidgeting and searching for ways to pass the time.

     Back with Killua, Gon and Alice, Killua had situated himself into an open seat with no one near him, and right after a large impact from something shook the ground. Everyone in the room tensed afterwards, studying the door with a piqued interest of the source. The door creaked open to reveal Gon cheerfully standing in the doorway. He practically hopped happily on over to Killua before plopping down onto the seat.

     “Hey, Killua,” Gon said, getting Killua’s attention. “What kind of Hatsu did you get?” Killua smirked, knowing for a fact that Gon would love what he had to show.

     “I don’t want others to see what I have to show, but if you lean in I could show a small bit of it.” Gon, smiling, leaned over to watch Killua hover his index fingers close to each other and create a current of electricity. Eyes widening in awe, Gon was dumbfounded by Killua’s Hatsu.

     “Amazing!” Gon whispered, barely containing all of his excitement for Killua’s sake. Their attention shifted to the door as they heard it creaking open, Alice swinging it open and shutting it behind her. She cheerfully skipped on over to Killua and Gon, her eyes light up like they were on fire.

     “So you guys passed, too!” Clearly hinting at the fact that she had not really expected them to pass, Alice seated herself in the space on Killua’s left. “If so few of the group passed, then the game must be pretty hard.” Alice stretched her limbs and sighed in relief. “I thought I would not pass, since I have no Nen, but they let me in anyway!”

     “Yeah, I was worried, too!” Gon spoke quite loudly, drawing attention from all the others who had passed as well. “But you made it! Isn’t that great, Killua?”

     Gon and Alice looked at Killua, and Gon stared expectantly, awaiting an answer. Killua wished to say that Alice shouldn’t even be here at all, but then Gon would be heart broken and he didn’t want to cause any more pain. So instead he replied, “Yeah, absolutely.”

     Alice smiled appreciatively, and Killua softened a little. Why, he could not say. Only that Alice held some sort of power over the two of them, able to guide their emotions to please her every biding. At least, that was how Killua felt. In fact, her power had nothing to do with emotions, though I’ll spoil it for you if I tell you right now. Just wait a little and you’ll see.

     Alice hummed as Killua and Gon began a match of rock-paper-scissors. Her legs kicked the open air and sometimes hit the seat in front of her. The attire she had dressed in was crisp clean and not a droplet of water lay on her, even though they had just ran through a storm less than an hour ago. Killua and Gon were in their normal outfits, and the room was dead silent. Sometimes Gon cried out when he lost/won, but other than that, the room basically was dead as the grave.

      _Everyone is so tense._ Alice halted all actions, and lowered her legs as Tzesgerra had entered the room and motioned for everyone to follow. She, Gon and Killua got up and, with the rest of the players, they walked down a set of hallways and staircases to enter what seemed to be a basement of some sort. He opened a door to their right, and as the people stepped in their eyes reflected the light given off by the moniters. Multiple consoles lay next to a screen, and multiple memory cards were already plugged in.

     Alice and Killua were not exactly impressed, since they had seen more fascinating objects, but Gon eyed everything with awe. Tzesgerra cleared his throat, catching everyone’s attention. “Who wishes to go first?”  _Very straight forward, and lots of conviction. Could I just- no, I cannot! Stop it!_

After a round of rock-paper-scissors, the naive Gon somehow won all rounds, and stepped forward. After him was Alice, and then Killua would enter after some others had gone through. He was going to be the eighteenth, so they would have to wait awhile. Gon took a step forward once he had entered, placing an arm above his eyes due to the brightness of the room. A girl with a black and white outfit sat in a weirdly shaped desk staring at him with her eyes unblinking.

     “Welcome to Greed Island.” From that point on, she began to explain everything to Gon, whom promptly forgot almost everything she said. As he left, the bracelet he wore beeped, and the girl straightened, her helmet glowing with an assortment of colors as she processed the information she recieved. “Gon, I have a message for you from Ging.”

     He paused midstep, momentarily caught off guard. “Message playing,” she spoke in her robotic voice, blue eyes shining. As Gon recieved his message, Gon understood 2 things from it. One: That this game would not give him any clues whatsoever as to where Ging might be at this moment. And two: To have fun playing this game.

     “Are you ready to leave?” the girl asked, bringing Gon back from his momentary stupor. With a nod for a response, the girl revealed the stairs and Gon finally left to be greeted with a bright flash of light.

     “So bright!” Gon complained as his arms covered his face as best as they could. Once the light dialed back enough for Gon to open his eyes, which he did, Gon lightly gasped at the sea of green that met his eyes. “Woah,” he breathed, stunned by how beautiful a regular feild of grass looked in this game.

      _I can have a little fun while looking for Ging, right?_


End file.
